April 12th
by J. Avery
Summary: Benson receives a gift from Mordecai. Not that kind of gift, you perverts.


Benson was in between waking and sleep. It had been a pretty average day with the usual orders, and the usual bills, and the usual psychics that threatened the house was haunted.

Basic everyday stuff.

Oh, and it was Benson's birthday.

It's not like Benson hated his birthday... he just saw it as another work day. He couldn't take the day off, or spend all night out. Why make a big deal of it? Once Mordecai heard of this, he heavily objected, as Benson's birth was something he was very grateful for. Benson firmly insisted on no theatrics. And especially no gifts.

However, Benson admitted when Pops had brought him rainbow cupcakes and the rest of the staff wished him a happy birthday (Benson assumed Rigby did so under the influence of Mordecai, who stared him down whilst he mumbled a "Hap... Bir... Ay") a little tickle formed in the pit of his stomach.

It was nice, and appreciated, but Benson didn't expect (or want) anything more than that.

With half-lidded eyes Benson let himself slip deeper into unconsciousness.

It was a dull, pleasurable feeling that rarely happened to him, so he was understandably upset when Mordecai kept trying to fully wake him up.

"Hey. Hey Ben," Mordecai whispered. Benson just mumbled something totally incoherent, wrapping his arms around the blue jay's middle. "Ben. Benson. Wake up."

Mordecai slipped from Benson's arms and went to his side's nightstand. Benson, realizing his pillow had up left, sat up and waited from him to do whatever he had to. When Mordecai closed the nightstand drawer, he had a envelope in his right hand.

"What's with the envelope?" asked Benson, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, technically your birthday isn't over until," Mordecai checked the clock on Benson's nightstand. "five minutes from now, and I have this one gift I need to give."

Benson groaned, "I thought I said no gifts..."

"I know, but... I can't help it, Ben. I want to give my boyfriend gifts. Sue me."

"Gladly," Benson said. He reached for the envelope, but Mordecai put it just out of his reach. "Mordecai..."

"Guess what it is first."

"Can't you just give it to me already?" Benson complained.

A wicked smile spread across Mordecai's face.

"I'll give it to you alright," Mordecai said, with jumpy eyebrows.

Benson rolled his eyes, "We have work tomorrow. Can you please stop screwing around?"

"Not until you guess," said Mordecai, as he annoyingly dragged out his words.

The envelope was just above his head. There was no way Benson was going to waste his energy and time playing stupid games with Mordecai.

"I'm not doing this with you right now," Benson said. He settled himself back in his covers.

Mordecai frowned, and lowered the envelope from the air.

He whined, "No, don't be like that!"

Then, seeing the envelope was within his reach, Benson took the opportunity to snatch it from Mordecai and open it. Inside, a slip of paper colored with vibrant reds and blues could be seen. Benson scowled with bloodshot eyes.

Benson held onto the little paper and stared down at it as he spoke.

"You got me a coupon."

"A special coupon," Mordecai said. He entwined his and Benson's hands.

"Like what? Fifty percent off unicorn repellent? A flame throwing time machine? Wizard insurance? The park could use those sorts of things," said Benson, sarcastically.

"It's a coupon for anything," Mordecai said, simply.

"A coupon... for anything."

Benson looked at Mordecai the same way he looks at Pops when the gentleman lollipop brings in stray animals.

Mordecai nodded enthusiastically. "Well, you're a pretty practical guy, and it seemed weird to get you flowers or whatever, and I think sometimes you need a little help."

"But don't you do that anyway?" Benson confusedly said, "This feels sort of redundant."

Suddenly Mordecai's expression became softer, as he stared at Benson in a particularly funny way. It creeped Benson out when he did that.

"Not park stuff, Benson. 'Us' stuff. Like getting you those Almond Joys, or back rubs, or... just things I should be doing all the time. Because I want to make you less high strung. All of that and more, with this coupon. Good for as long as you don't come to your senses and dump me."

Benson looked down at the coupon now in his hands, then amusedly smiled at Mordecai.

One thing that always infuriated and fascinated Benson about Mordecai was his constant switching between the immature, moronic, new wave (cat hating) guy who barely does his job... to his sweet, considerate, intelligent (cat hating) boyfriend.

Both sides of Mordecai had their benefits. Benson couldn't imagine one without the other.

"This is a really sappy gift."

And it was. It really was. But the way Benson was smiling at Mordecai; part irritated, part entertained, part loving, well. Let's just say Mordecai knew he had done well.

Slyly raising an eyebrow, Mordecai admitted, "My original coupon was for an anytime screw. I think this works better."

Benson rolled his eyes, "You would be a perfect ten if you weren't allowed to speak." Mordecai lopsidedly smiled and kissed Benson on the cheek. Benson made annoyed little huffs and swatted him away. "Okay! Okay! Can I go to sleep now that you've given me this? We have a shit ton of work to do tomorrow."

"Yes, you may."

Benson laid back down, and when Mordecai was still sitting up he pulled him into his previous position of "pillow pet". Benson was surprisingly warm against his body; the way Benson's arms re-wrapped themselves around him made Mordecai sigh.

"Happy Birthday. I love you, Ben."

Hoping Mordecai wouldn't see his grin, Benson mumbled, "I love you too, now shut up and go to sleep." 


End file.
